


So Much To Be Thankful For

by SamClark1988



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: Please don't blame me, blame it on the turkey, ham, stuffing, cranberry sauce, apple pie and happy grass. This is what I came up with on this Thanksgiving. If Clark is 16, Lex is 22. They have known each other for 2 years when this takes place.





	

Lex couldn't believe that he was here. He wondered if this was really happening. He had actually been invited to the Kent's house for Thanksgiving. Lex walked up the stairs to the loft in the barn. "Clark?!" He yelled. "Uh.............Up here Lex." He heard Clark yell. Clark shot up off the couch and started superspeeding things back where they went. The tissues in the trash, the lotion in the bottom drawer of the desk, and the photo album back on the shelf before grabbing his Astronomy book and plopping back down on the couch. He turned his head as he heard Lex ascend the last part of stairs. "What are you up to Clark?" Lex asked. "Ah, nothing much, just doing some reading." Clark replied as he held up the book for Lex to see. "Always the ever diligent Clark, aren't you?" Lex asked as he sat down on the couch.

He couldn’t help but notice that Clark looked like he was trying to shrink himself into the couch. “Is everything ok, Clark?” Lex asked. “Uh, yeah, Lex. Everything is great.” Clark replied. Lex, being the dutiful Luthor that he was, could see right through that lie. However, Clark, the simple farmboy that he is, had absolutely no clue that Lex was stoned out of his mind. “So, what are you doing out here all alone on Thanksgiving?” Lex asked Clark. “Family emergency in Granville. Mom and dad are staying the night there, so I had to stay here to take care of the chores.” Clark replied.

“Are you sure that you wouldn’t be more comfortable at the castle?” Lex asked. “Well, mom and dad have already called before they went to bed, so I guess as long as I’m back by eight in the morning to do the chores, everything should be fine. Let me go grab a bag.” Clark said. When Lex saw Clark leave out of the barn, he said to himself, “Maybe my luck is finally changing around here.” He never knew that Clark heard him.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up to the doors of the castle. “As soon as we get inside, you can go put your bag in the guest room. I’ve got something that needs to be addressed immediately, and I will meet you in the media room in about ten minutes.” Lex said. “Ok.” Clark replied. Once Clark arrived in the media room, he picked out a couple of DVDs that he thought Lex might agree to watch with him.

Clark quickly got bored and started x-raying the other rooms and floors that were around him. He was shocked when he automatically zoned in on Lex’s skeleton that was a floor above him. It looked as though he was in a bathroom, sitting on the floor and smoking. Clark was trying to come up with a way that he could ask Lex what he had been smoking when he realized that Lex was no longer in the bathroom. He found Lex making his way down the stairs. Clark quickly composed himself and went to pick up the DVDs off of the coffee table.

When Lex had walked into the room, Clark said “Are these ok?” and held up the DVDs for Lex to look at. “Clark, do you know what these movies are about?” Lex asked. “No. I’ve never seen them before.” Clark told the small white lie. He hadn’t seen them before, but he read the back of the DVD case before Lex had made it back to the room. “Ok. I feel like I’m contributing to the delinquency of a minor.” Lex said as he walked over to put the DVD in the player. “Lex, can we not mention the difference in our ages tonight?” Clark asked. “I know I’m going to regret saying this later, but I’ll try my best.” Lex replied and was rewarded with one the patented Clark Kent smiles.

Once he had put the DVD in, he grabbed a remote and sat down on the couch. Halfway through “Latter Days” Lex can feel that Clark is watching him. He pushes the feeling down and goes back to watching the movie. A couple more minutes have passed when he hears Clark ask. “Lex, is this a gay movie?” Lex replies without turning to look at him. “Yes, Clark.” He hears Clark gasp when they go into the Airport Inn and start kissing. Then Lex feels Clark squirming on the couch as the scene progresses, which makes Lex hard as a rock. He doesn't dare move or look in Clark's direction because he is afraid that if he did, he would lose the only ounce of control that he has left.   
  
As soon as the movie ends, Lex grabs the phone and asks his cook to bring up some dinner for him and Clark. He knew that by telling the cook that Clark was here, she would send up a lot of food. When he hung up the phone, he turned to Clark and said. “I’ll be right back.” As he stood up, he didn’t expect to hear Clark ask. “Where are you going?” “See this is where it is hard to keep the promise that I made earlier about your age. I’m going to the bathroom to smoke weed.” Lex replied. “Can I come?” Clark asked. Lex threw up his hands and said. “I don’t see why not. I’ve already shown you a gay movie that will give you nightmares for the next year. Actually, this might help you calm down.”

Lex noticed the look on Clark’s face before he turned to walk out of the media room, but he thought it best not to say anything because he was afraid that Clark might change his mind and go running home. Once they had made it to the bathroom, Lex pulled out the stuff from the medicine cabinet and lit it. After he had taken a couple of puffs, he passed it to Clark. Clark was shocked when he started coughing. Usually smoke didn’t affect his lungs. There was only one thing that could affect him.

He passed it back to Lex after his second hit, and sat there thinking before he said. “Lex, was this grown in meteor rock?” It seems really strong.” Lex looked at him as if he had grown a second head before he finally replied. “Yes, it was. I grow my own stash. How did you know?” “Do you really think that it is the first time I’ve smoked?” Clark laughed. Lex just stared at Clark as the realization of what Clark said hit him. “Lex, I’m sixteen, not six.” Clark stated. Lex looked at him and asked. “What happened to the innocent farmboy?” Clark replied without thought. “Do you want what everyone else has, or do you want the real thing?” So Lex did the same. “I don’t really care either way. I just want you, Clark.”

When they got back to the media room Clark looked at Lex and told him that he didn’t want to watch the other movie, instead, he wanted to play truth or dare while they ate. Lex knew how to compose his features to show indifference. He just said. “Ok, truth or dare, Clark?” Clark replied. “Dare.” Lex said. “I dare you to kiss me.” He didn’t really expect Clark to do it, so it took him by shock when he found himself with a lapful of his favorite farmboy. He felt his cock start to harden before he realized what he had thought. ‘Yeah Lex, he is just a boy.’

That gave Lex the strength to push Clark out of his lap. When Lex saw the wounded look on Clark’s face, he said. “We can’t continue the game if we stayed like we were. It’s your turn.” “Ok Lex, truth or dare?” Clark asked. “Truth.” Lex replied. “How long have you had feelings for me?” Lex instantly regretted picking truth, but he still replied. “Ever since the moment when I looked up and saw an angel kneeling over me.” It was then that Lex realized how much he loved seeing the shocked look on Clark’s face.

“Ok Clark, back to you. Truth or dare?” Lex asked. Clark looked Lex straight in the eyes when he said, “Truth.” Lex sat there for a couple of seconds and then asked. “How long have you had feelings for me?” Clark replied. “Ever since the day I brought back the truck and saw you pull off the fencing mask and gulp down a bottle of water. Truth or dare?” Lex said, “Dare.” “Ok, I dare you to kiss me again and not stop.” Clark said. “Clark, are you sure you know what you are saying?” Lex asked. “Yes, Lex. I mean every word I’m saying.” Clark replied. 

When Clark awoke the next morning at five am, he realized where he was and what had occurred last night. He smiled, pulled Lex closer to him and fell back asleep.


End file.
